


Spice theater

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Loose sequel to Doll Love; Belkia and Abel meet again, this time in a grocery store. And like the magician he is, Belkia puts on a spectacular show for the lady.





	Spice theater

It's been a long time since he last time saw her and even though it didn't end exactly as planned, he couldn't help but think about it every once in a while. The vampire was more absent-minded than usual and of course other subclasses and Tsubaki noticed. They cared about Belkia of course but since the pink-haired male refused to tell them anything about what happened that day, they had no choice but to give him space and respect his privacy. And though they were trying to cheer him up, they didn't force him to spend time with them if he felt like thinking about that event.

But all of them sort of hoped that something would get their Belkia back to the way he used to be. Annoying and loud as he may had always seemed to them, he was now more like a sad shadow of what he used to be. Luckily for all of them, the opportunity appeared sooner than they could expect. Since, although they were all vampires, Tsubaki and his subclasses still enjoyed to have some normal food once in a while at least, they all split the days to go grocery shopping, usually going in pairs just to be safe if there was ever any trouble.

It so just happened that it was Belkia and Tsubaki's turn. Entering the shop, they both couldn't but notice a rather familiar murderous aura in there. Belkia only had a subtle memory of it but the servamp recognized it right away. It's been a long time since he last spotted it and yet, there was no mistaking it. It was his third big brother, most likely together with his eve. He decided not to mind and just finish the shopping. Turning to Belkia, he found the place empty. This was a problem. The pink-haired subclass had the bad habit of running off on his own and making a fuss and that couldn't mean anything good right now. Quickly, the servamp walked around the store, looking for the other.

\-----

Everything was ready for the great entry of the greatest magician. The only seat was taken by a brunette girl with a cute horned hat on her head. The entire stage was simple and improvised but that didn't really matter. Instead of stone, the pillars were made of cinnamon. In the place of wooden floor, there were mint leaves. The seat itself was made of a bag of chopped parsley so that it was comfortable for the lady. The curtains of laurel rised and the artist appeared.

Tipping his head for the audience, he also gave a bow and then got to the act itself. Throwing his arms up in the air, red powder started falling from the custom-made ceilling.

"The great art of magic delivered to you by the mysterious paprika!" he yelled in obvious excitiment, "I hope you like the colour, my lady! It's a much better magic than last time, isn't it? Now, how about adding more colours to the magical mix now?"

The sound of a small explosion was heard in the secret theater and everything suddenly got a gentle shade of yellow as the curry powder covered everything, safe for the lady and the magician. Hoping to finaly impress her with that, he was more than happy to see her head tilt to a side a bit. Was he finally getting closer to her?

\----

"Abel! Abel, where are you?" Mikuni yelled as he ran around the shop, hastily looking for the doll. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice Tsubaki until they ran into each other. Although they didn't fall down, the impact still made them both stop in their searching and stare at each other.

"Looking for something?" Tsubaki asked in a calm, yet sort of mocking tone. Mikuni shot him a glare, "Pretty much like you if I'm not mistaken?"

That was when they both heard the announcement from the theater. Leaning down since the voice was coming from bellow one of the shelves, they both peeked in the small area between it and the floor. As they saw the scene, they both reached in to grab the dolls but then stopped, giving each other suspicious looks. Only after a bit they reached in again, pulling the dolls out. Surprisingly enough, because they weren't paying much attention, they ended up picking the wrong doll out of the two. Noticing this mistake quickly, Mikuni tried grabbing Abel from Tsubaki but the servamp was faster, avoiding and jumping a few steps back. The eve stared at Belkia in his hand for a bit before suddenly giving a surprisingly warm smile, "Ah, what a cute doll you have there! Tsubaki, I didn't expect someone like you might actually have a good taste in dolls!"

It was only after hearing that that Tsubaki noticed he had the wrong one. In a blink of an eye, he threw Abel back to her rightful owner, taking Belkia back and pressing him to himself, "Don't look at my Belkia with those lustful eyes! He's my subclass you pervert!"


End file.
